


Toothpaste Kisses

by getthisoff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, IT'S JUST REALLY CUTE IDK, Just pure good ol' fuff, M/M, kissing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthisoff/pseuds/getthisoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is home.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>literally just less than two hundred words of fluffy goodness and toothpaste kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SJmWSWQgdM) cute little song.

 

  
_Cradle me_   
_I'll cradle you_   
_I'll win your heart_   
_with a woop-a-woo_   
_pulling shapes just for your eyes_   
_so with toothpaste kisses and lines_   
_I'll be yours and you'll be_

* * *

 

His eyelids began to grow lighter as he felt a weight on his chest, the weight warm and solid; smelling of peppermint and apples. Smelling of home.

 

Light kisses and nibbles were being peppered all across his bare chest and face, and long, strong arms were wrapped around him, nimble fingers subconciously threading through his messy bed-head.

 

When he felt a cool kiss pressed onto his slight open mouth, he woke up, and there was home. Home nuzzled himself into the crook of his neck. Home smiled and whispered _good morning, sweetheart_ with bright eyes and a toothpaste kiss.

 

Louis was home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Morning, Lou_

_You're minty, Harry_

He smiled _, I just brushed m'teeth._

* * *

_you'll be mine_

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://styleslmao.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/afroniall/)! your feedback is much appreciated, thanks for reading! *insert really big smiley face here*


End file.
